1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and an article of manufacture for a redundant solid state disk system via interconnect cards.
2. Background
A solid state disk (SSD) may comprise a data storage device that uses solid state memory to store persistent digital data. Solid state disks may include flash memory or memory of other types. Solid state disks may be accessed much faster in comparison to electromechanically accessed data storage devices, such as, hard disks.
Solid stated disks are available in a variety of form factors. In addition to solid state disks that fit into traditional hard disk form factors, solid state disks may be incorporated into cards, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) cards or other types of cards. For example, certain cards may package a certain amount of NAND flash devices along with a controller onto a PCIE form factor compliant card. Although not a traditional disk format, such cards may be used to perform many of the functions performed by hard disks.